Ghostly Betrayal
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: -AU, DxSness- Once upon a time O.o there's a Kingdom with twin princes, named Daniel Amity Fenton and Dan Amity Fenton. They always spent time together, but what happen if Dan betray his family, for the sake of king's chair?
1. Prologue

__; my classmate told me "ANOTHER STORY? Just stop, and finish one already" D: so sorry...

Tehe, please enjoy. Short, though.

* * *

_"What is this…?"_

_"What just Vlad have done?"_

_"This is Vlad's spell—he was mad because he's not invited to your son's birth party…"_

_"… And priestesses helped us… He's not dead… I mean, they're not dead! Our son saved!"_

_"I just supposed to have a son… Why did he become like this…?"_

_"Don't worry, world won't know—let's just tell to everyone they are twins."_

_"I agree…"_

_"Now, everyone, Vlad is gone, and now we should continue the party, and I announced a surprise to this kingdom—we have twin son!"_

_"Hurray!"_

_"I thought kingdom just got a son—the queen really knows how to surprise us."_

_"Hurray Amity Kingdom!"_

_"And we announced the first kid named Daniel Fenton, and the second one Dan Fenton!"_

_And everyone began to pull their best yell, in happy way._

I was born in Amity Kingdom seven years ago, together with my twin brother named Daniel—he preferred to be called Danny—Fenton. Oh, yeah, I should introduce myself… My name is Dan. And if you wonder, it's not hard to tell which one is Danny, and which one is me. I have a silver hair and emerald eyes, and he has a ravened hair and icy blue eyes. We love each other, and always spent seconds, minutes, days, weeks, month, and even years, together. But, it's ended. _I hate him_. Everyone loves him, and everyone hates me. I don't know why, but I know what I should do.

Kill my father—Jackson Fenton—and mother—Madeline Fenton—for sake becoming king, and make my brother become my slave with a power I have since I was born.

Ghostly power.

Everyone said, if we have a power no one else has, we should spend it for other humans. But I think it's useless. Why should we save someone's butt if we can use it to become a highest human in the world?

I have to forget those days I spent with Danny.

I have to forget those things my older sister—Jasmine Fenton—teach to me.

I have to betray my own family, and become a king.

I have to be strong.

I'll never cry about what I have done.

But I still remember the night when I killed my parents.

That night, as usual, mom and dad slept at 9 a.m., and I still remember daddy slept with hugging teddy bear, instead of my mom. I touched their arms for last time, and gave him a huge shock. They death, they death right after I gave them. _Poor, useless, and powerless human_! I wasn't crying, and neither do I laughing. I look at them with no expression, I'm not keeping my tears from crying, and neither do I smiling.

But then, I laughed. I laughed like a few minutes I killed them, it took few minutes to realize that I've killed them. Ah, it feels so good for my first time, and I even enjoy my own laugh, that was different from laugh I pulled when I played with Danny.

And Jazz—she saw it. She cried, in both of means.

She cried hysterically, and yelled at me. She called me a killer.

And she has no rights to become alive again, for me.

But instead of killing her, I sent her to somewhere else—I guess I still couldn't control my power. Somewhere I even don't know where it is. But it's enough, I still can reach the King chair. I changed dad's paper saying that the next king is Danny, to become me._ Man, they loved him so much, just like he's his only son, funny. I knew how badly they don't want me_.

And those people and mentors, who underestimate me because I'm just a young king, should die.

_Yes, they should die_.

Even my future wife, if she betrays me, she should die.

* * *

:3 whatcha think? Is it bad? ^^; please review... this is my first time writing a badass Danneh


	2. Two Guys, One Girl

YaYz000r, finally there's first chapter! :D my exam is over _thanks god..._ and next chapter of Fenton, Phantom and I will be uploaded.

Thanks for E-Dantes and spritmind675, you guys are the first and the only ones who reviewed this story XDDDD; I'm still sucks

* * *

Two Guys, One Girl

"Your highness, King Dan, every invitation for searching a new Queen already given for at least one hundred to the kingdom who have a princess, as young as like you."

"Hmp," A silver-haired king smiled, and his emerald-green eyes stared to his ex-brother. "So… Daniel."

"Please—don't call me Daniel."

"You don't have to tell me what to do." His eyes burned in anger.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, now, don't you be lazy—tell everyone the party should be perfect."

"I understand, my king."

And then, the raven-haired assistant left his king, who has a face a lot like him.

"Perfect…" He murmured. "This is just gone too _perfect…_"

*****

"Come on, Sammy…" A Queen from Manson Kingdom kept begging her daughter. "Your brother will accompany you, so don't be lazy like that—besides, this is your first party, right? You might fall in love with that handsome young king and become a queen. I don't beg you for it, though. All you have to do is attend the ball party, and live there for 10 days."

A couple of amethyst eyes rolled. "Mom… I don't want to attend. I heard the king is pretty annoying and arrogant."

"He might cut your head off if you 1) don't want to attend 2) say it in front of him." The Queen warned.

"Whatever—I might attend, but not with the dress you've bought." The Princess said, lazily.

The Queen smiled. "And you might meet someone your fate given—not to mention its King Dan, though."

"King Dan?"

"It's name of King from Amity Kingdom. He's bloody annoying if he's angry."

"Oh."

"And I heard they have so many roses." The Queen winked.

The Princess stood up from her bed. "Mom, when is the time we should go?"

The Queen smiled. "It's tonight."

*****

"King Dan—there's at least already 20 kingdoms attended."

Dan smiled. "Well, well, well, 20 Kingdoms before it started. Give me some information about the entire princess."

"Here it is." The assistant—Daniel—gave some pieces of paper, hoping there's already the piece the King wants.

Dan fastly read all of them, and stopped to a piece of paper with a girl photo; she has amethyst eyes, long black hair that ponytailed for some parts, and wore a Goth dress. Dan chuckled.

"Is something wrong, my King?"

"She doesn't have taste of clothing—at least she should wear some pink to impress a prince. Doesn't mean I like pink and hate black, though." Dan threw the photo to Daniel.

Daniel caught and looked at the photo. "I think it's good, my King—she's different from all princesses, and she's pretty with her dress, it's a high-class Goth dress.

"Whatever." Dan rolled his eyes. "I want to know how is her attitude, if she's bad; I have to kick her before ten days."

"Understand, my King—and can I have this photo?"

Dan chuckled. "Have it all you want."

Daniel left the room immediately

*****

Princess stepped to the ground of Kingdom lot. "What a great Castle." Princess stared at the King's castle—high castle with black and white season, a ghostly D sign, and have F letter in the middle of the sign, there's a large beautiful garden with a lot of flowers, but mostly the flowers are roses. "I want to take a look at the garden."

"Princess Samantha." Queen Pamela called. "Don't, maybe there's a time for all kingdoms to take a look at the whole of Castle, and you can't look at someone's garden without the permission of the King."

Princess sighed. "Okay, mom, oh, and one thing; I'd prefer to be called Sam."

"Whatever." The Queen rolled her eyes.

Princess Sam groaned. '_I want my bed right now._' She said in her mind.

"Prince Seth—please accompany your sister, she might paranoid of stepping onto another great Kingdom."

Princess Sam almost snorted.

"I will be gladly to do." Prince Seth gently gave his right hand to his sister, he smiled softly.

Princess Sam couldn't help but also smile, and took her brother's hand. If they're not sibling, they should have married now. Prince Seth always has been Sam's side, whenever she wants. They've close and spent time together with laugh. Princess Sam never could think if the time's come for her to be out of Seth's life, so do him. And one point Sam like of her brother: he called her Sam, not Samantha or Princess Samantha.

And then, they get into the castle—it was brighter than the outside look with those elegant touched. And rose, there's so many carve of roses on the wall.

And there's a guy with Amity Kingdom clothes. He has gorgeous icy blue eyes, and black hair. He stared to Sam with a shocked expression.

"Is something wrong, Sam?" Seth murmured.

Sam shook her head.

And after 100th guest arrived, the King shown up, he walked downstairs and smiled proudly. "Everyone, Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses, welcome to my Kingdom—Amity Kingdom." He said, loudly.

Everyone clapped, so do Sam. She found the king is handsome, but she has no interest in him—he has no soft look. And weirdly, his face is look a lot like the weird guy who stared at her weirdly a minute ago.

"For all princesses, please take some rest in the rooms I've prepared." The King winked, and all of princesses just like 'aww' or 'oh gosh' or 'he's hot', I heard one person said 'holy king of nuts, he's no way like a crap'. Oh puh-leezee.

"For all princesses—please follow me to your rooms." The weird guy said, and every princess followed him, Sam included.

"Samantha Manson?" The King called from right behind her.

"Yes?"

The King is impressed with her amethyst eyes, and her beautiful face. "Just want to say—good luck with the room next to mine." He smiled, and then left.

Sam's eyes widened. Right now, she wanted to scream.

*****

After all of princesses' accompany left, the King allowed every princess to look around the castle alone.

Sam walked to the garden. _'How beautiful,' _she thought, and she saw someone—the guy who stared at her couple hours ago. '_Right, he's look a lot like the King, everything's same but the eyes and hair.'_ "Err… Hi."

"Hi." He answered shortly, his tone show him he's a little trembling.

"So, are you also a gardener?" Sam asked, smiled.

"Yeah," He replied with smile. "I'm the only gardener since the King doesn't care about flowers, but I doubt he hates red roses. The king and I always adore them."

Sam smiled. "What's your name?" She held her hand for him to shake. "I'm Samantha from Manson Kingdom, but please call me Sam."

"Daniel, but please call me Danny, princess." He took her hand, and shook it.

"Sam." Sam corrected.

"S-Sam,"

Sam smiled, proud to be called her nickname she preferred. "I love your roses."

"You like them?"

"Very much, I have lots of them in my garden; I always helped my gardeners about flowers, especially roses."

"Wow." Danny smiled.

"Are you related to the King?" Sam asked. "You both have a look alike faces."

"Yeah…" Danny stared down. "I'm actually his twin brother." Still stared down, he gave a sad face.

'_He looks sad, no wonder why, though, if I talking about his twin brother._' "Are you sad because you're not the king?" Sam asked.

"No." He shook his head. "It's just he changed, he changed since my parents killed, and my sister is gone."

"Oh…" Sam sighed in sympathetic. _'Dumb me._' "I'm sorry, for guessing the wrong thing… and about your family."

He gave her his best smile.

Sam couldn't keep looking at him, _he was gorgeous._ She blushed, and turned her head away. Luckily he's _clueless_.

Danny cut a rose carefully, and covered its rod with a handkerchief. He gave it to Sam. "Please have one."

"But don't you mind?"

"Roses are meant to be shown its beautifulness not just from a garden, and I should show them to everyone, especially to a beautiful princess like you."

Sam blushed; she knew he's really meant it. "Thank you." She accepted it, and smiled. "Red roses are good."

"Yeah, they are good. I love them." Danny smiled proudly.

"Um… Danny?"

"Yes pr- I mean, Sam?"

Sam chuckled. "Could we be friends?"

Danny smiled, once again. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Meet me after breakfast, okay?"

"Okay."

Sam smiled, and she left the garden with holding the rose Danny gave, and entered her room happily. _I have a new friend! It's good for me, for an anti-social princess. I should tell it to Valerie, luckily she's in the room next to mine_. And she fell onto her bed.

Danny walked in to the castle, and Dan faced him.

"Well, well, well, got a new friend, huh? Oh, my bad, a girlfriend, correct?"

Danny groaned a little. "It's girl FRIEND, my king. I'm not a boyfriend of Princess Samantha."

"Whatever, as long as you don't disturb my plan for searching a new Queen, and remember my rule; you can't marry anyone except you want to leave all of your own in this Kingdom."

Danny gulped, and stared down. "Yes, my king—I remember it."

Dan chuckled. "That girl is interesting, by the way." And he left to his personal room, which is next to Sam's.

And Danny also left to his room, after groaned.

*****

All of princesses were having breakfast, and some of them who are finished, chatted with each other (remember the boring rule; no talking during eating).

Sam poked a girl with curly hair, and gorgeous yellow dress.

The girl has her mouth opened, and eyes widened. "Princess Samantha, my friend!"

Sam groaned. "Yeah, how about the one who still hates the fact that you still called me that way?" And then, she chuckled, and hugged her. "I miss you, Valerie."

Valerie chuckled, and hugged back her friend. "So you're still the old Sam."

She smiled. "Also still Goth and loves roses."

Valerie smiled. "Hey, did you hear any gossip of you?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "What gossip?"

"The King and his assistant have interest to you."

The Goth girl gaped. "What?" She said.

"Yeah, some princesses heard their conversation about you, and they remember that the only Princess named Samantha is you—and you might get killed from those crazy fan girls before ten days."

"Oh, please. I think there's a misunderstanding."

"Are you sure?" Valerie grinned.

"Don't act disgusting."

Valerie giggled. "Everyone usually prefers King, but if it's you, it was still 50%. And besides, his assistant is kind of cute and looks a lot like him."

"Valerie!" Sam growled

"The girl named Paulina looks envying you." She rolled her eyes. "You know, the girl who always wore pink dress. Doesn't mean I hate pink, but the color is too… bitchy. I'd prefer soft pink."

"Yeah, I knew her." Sam rolled her eyes, but then her eyes widened. "Oh Gosh, I forgot!"

"What?"

"Meeting my new friend, you know, King's assistant and gardener." Sam fastly went to the garden.

Valerie giggled. "So Sam is still Sam, I'm glad she is."

Danny was watered the plants, but then he stopped and smiled when he saw his new friend walked fastly directed to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm late."

"Oh, don't be; I'm just finished watered the plants."

Sam smiled. "Glad to have a friend like you."

Danny blushed. "M-me too, pr- I mean, Sam."

Sam giggled. "You should be used to call me Sam, or we're not just like a friend."

"I-I'm sorry." His blush is deeper, and nervously managed to say, "Sam… Can I ask something?"

"Go ahead." Sam said, with looked at the most beautiful rose in the garden, but then she turned her head to Danny, and looked curious.

"Are… are you interested with D—I mean, King?"

Sam coughed. "Nope, I'm not, why?"

"It's nothing, Sam." Danny said, after sighed in relief. "It's nothing."

*****

Sam woke up on her third day in Amity Castle. She yawned, and got a bath. She doesn't notice there was a card on a table in her room after she got dressed.

_To: Samantha Jeanette Manson_

_Meet me at my second personal room, you may ask my assistant—Daniel—to show where it is_

_From: King Dan Amity Fenton_

Sam raised an eyebrow. _What the hell does he want?_ She went out of her room, and luckily she found Danny who was randomly walked. "Danny,"

"Prince- I mean, Sam." He coughed, and then smiled.

"Could you please show me where is King's second personal room? I'm clueless."

Danny's eyes widened. "Why did you ask it?"

"He told me to meet him there." Sam said. "Please? I can proof it to you."

"No need," He smiled. "I believe you're right. Please follow me." Danny politely asked Sam, and he walked to the place Dan told to go to. There was a big door with, perhaps, Dan's favorite color—black and white. There was a same DP logo in the middle of it. Danny knocked and opened it, and the logo get into half. "Excuse me."

"Oh, it's you." Dan smiled, to Danny and Sam. "Welcome, Princess Samantha—I've waited for you. Daniel, you may go, I want to talk privately to her."

"Understand, my King." Danny said, and then he closed the doors.

"So… What'd you want? And how the heck did you put the card into my room?—it's locked." Sam asked, curiously, even though she wasn't talking so-polite-language, her face still cute and innocent.

Dan grinned. "It's a secret. Besides, I want to tell… Will you be my bride?"

Sam's jaw dropped.

* * *

Can see what'd happen next yet? ;3


	3. Lottery Dinner

*started to reply reviews in the chapters*

DevilChild93- sure, for next chapter I'll using the 'Beta' thing (somehow not in the mood for right now). And about Lilacs, I'm not sure what is it (I KNOW Lilacs is some kind of flowers. but I don't think that was you meant XD), I just mixed some stories, like Abel and Cain (about Dan and Danny's relationship), Cinderella (that was for invitation), and Beauty and the Beast (about Sam and Dan love roses...xD I love roses). That's it ^^ maybe some will be use too...

enjoy!

* * *

Lottery Dinner

Dan played with his food, just like a seven-year-old boy. He can't believe it. He does just get rejected. Yeah, King Dan is _rejected_. Everyone in the world would laugh over this, but luckily, no one knows, even Danny.

_"Will you be my bride?"_

_Sam's jaw dropped. "Sorry?"_

_"I said will you be my bride?"_

_Sam's eyes widened, and then she snapped to reality. "I'm sorry; I've got someone in my mind." She said, softly._

_Dan's eyes widened. "Is… is it Daniel?"_

_Sam sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry."_

_Dan was now trembling. He lost. He lost from his brother; even Danny doesn't know it yet himself._

_"May I go?"_

_"S-sure,"_

Like what I said, _Dan is rejected._ HA! Shame you, Dan. Doesn't mean he's being serious with her, though. He just wanted to steal Sam away from his twin brother.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! Every girl seems to have a crush on me, and I'm rich, richer than her, and I'm a king of this ultimate kingdom. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? … Or what the hell is wrong with her? No, what the hell is wrong with me? I was not being serious to her, but after I get rejected, it hurts so badly! Am I… in love with her?_

_That's not possible._

*****

"Hey, Danny,"

"Hey, beautiful,"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What? It was a greeting, right? It's my first time to use it."

Sam burst laughed, tears fallen from her eyes, and Danny blushed. "Man, you're naïve aren't you…?"

Danny's blush went deeper. "Uh…"

Sam tried to stop laughing. "Hey, tell me about your relationship with King Dan… if you don't mind." She said, after managed to say something.

Danny looked away to the roses, and rubbed them. "King and I used to spend time together in this rose garden. We both adore them. We always imagine if we'll have wedding on same day, with roses everywhere." He smiled. "We always played together… Until our parents dead, our sister is gone, and he became a king. And he's… changed. And he's the only one family I have. I mean, I have friends, but I just have him, my twin brother, as my family." He smiled softly, but almost has tears on his eyes. He can't help it, but he sobbed. "I'm worried… If I couldn't play with my own brother anymore…" He laughed, tears still fallen. "He's the one who can say 'no'… And all I could to do is do it, and smiled… He always helped me…" Danny cried, cried, and closed his eyes.

Sam hugged him. "Don't worry." She smiled. "I'm sure he will change, changes back become your old beloved twin brother. If he's not, he's still your brother. I'm sure he's still love you." She smiled, and closed her eyes.

Danny smiled to him, and hugged her back. "Thank you, Sam…" He said. For the first time, he got used to call her 'Sam'.

Few minutes after it, they let go, but still holding each other. They stared each other's eyes, and smiled. Unfortunately, Dan was walked in the building nearest to the garden where Danny and Sam are. His emerald green eyes burned in anger.

_What else will he steal from me? He already stole everything—I can't stand it anymore!_

Dan ran to the library with the way no one would enter, with remembering that everything he wants are Danny's owned.

*****

Danny was busy and Sam was bored. She decided to take a walk and read at library, until she heard a voice…

That's Danny's sob sound.

_What is it? Is Danny still deep in his thought of his past?_

Sam decided to slowly open the door, and she couldn't stop to think that was Danny, until she saw Dan sat on the couch. He was tried to stop his tears, but couldn't. And he noticed that someone is looking at him.

"Who was that?!" Dan screamed angrily, but his voice is still just like a crying people.

Sam gulped, and showed herself. "…Me." She decided to walk to him slowly, and sat next to him.

"I didn't tell you to get in, so get out!"

"It's my right to do everything, especially to make you feel better." Sam muttered, and looked to his eyes. They were still gorgeous green eyes, but still not the same—its color is darker, by rare lights in that room, and by Dan's sadness.

"W-what did you—?"

"King, you might tell me what's your problem to me, some of them needed to tell to someone, or it does just make your stress level increase."

"It's…" Dan's tears fall. He must be ashamed of it, but he felt good with knowing Sam was the one who saw his tears. He just stared to her amethyst eyes for few seconds. "…nothing, stay here with me, and I'm good."

Sam smiled. _So he does have soft side…_

"Do…" Dan managed to speak. "Do you… and Daniel… are dating?" _Or even worse, is he your fiancé? But that was too fast._

"Date, huh?" Sam chuckled. "Nope, why did you ask it?"

"Just… wondering, it would make me feel better if I hear a 'no' from that question." He said the truth, _he was jealous,_ not to mention that reason made him cry.

Sam blinked.

"Samantha… I still open my offer to you…_ to be my bride._ Whenever it is, just tell it to me if you agreed…" Dan smiled.

Sam's cheeks blushed greatly, but it's not as red as when Dan fell asleep, and his head fall to Sam's shoulder.

But then, she smiled.

*****

Dan woke up on his bed, and realized something.

He cried.

In front of a girl—who he thought he's going to be in love with—

He cried.

What the thing could go worse?

_Oh shit. I have a lottery dinner with one of those princesses. I don't know better if it was Samantha or not._

_Oh, that was my later problem, now I feel hungry._

Dan took a fast shower, get dressed, and walked out of his room.

And then he regretted that he made Sam have a room next to him. Yeah, Sam and he just get out of their room at same time, and Dan would never make him looks like a loser by run off, or get back to his room. Oh, wait; the second one could be used, if he could use his brain (nervous).

"Err… good morning." She said, half smiling.

"Good… morning." He said, his voice could tell that he's nervous. It was a long time since last time he felt nervous, it was when he and Danny showed themselves in front of crowd. They held each other's hands that time.

They walked to dining room together.

"Hello there, Dannerz!" A voice called from behind, and it's an African-American guy with yellow blouse, and brown trousers.

"What the heck was that nickname?" Dan turned around and asked, half-groaned. "I'm Dan—not Danny—you know."

"Oh, sorry dude," The guy chuckled. "Your glare won't scare me."

"Yeah, yeah, 'cause you're also a king."

"You got it! And… is this your girlfriend?"

Dan blushed.

"Well, nope, I'm one of the 100 princesses to attend Dan's invitation." Sam answered casually, without realizing that Dan sighed. "I'm Samantha Victoria Manson, but call me Sam or you'll be doomed."

"Well," the African-American guy chuckled. "I'm Tucker Fahrenheit Foley Yoseph, or TFFY, or too fine for you."

Sam twitched and gave an are-you-hitting-on-me? look with disgust.

"Quit that dumb thing, Tuck."

And a second after that, Valerie walked to them. "Hello, Sam, Dan—"

Tucker and Valerie looked at each other. "Hello, hot stuff." They said in unison.

Dan and Sam blinked and gave a look at each other.

"Hey, I'm Valerie Veronica Gray, nice to meet you. Wanna take a walk with me?" Valerie offered.

"Hey, sure," Tucker held her hand, and left Dan and Sam. "I'm Tucker Fahrenheit Foley Yoseph, or TFFY, or totally fine for you!"

"Niiiiice," Sam muttered. "Is he your friend?" Sam asked to Dan.

"Well, kind of. He played with me and Danny whenever he visited us, until we're 7 years old. His family called Technology Kingdom because they're the ones who produced technology stuff like computer system in the kingdoms, and we're their customer." Dan explained, forgot the awkward feeling to Sam. "He seems have to take a look at our stuff, he mastered at it than everyone in his kingdom."

"I see…"

"Sam! Do you—oh," Danny called, but when he saw Dan, his expression changed, and his head bowed to him. "Good morning, my king."

"Yeah, good morning to you too," Dan rubbed the back of his neck, but he got an idea. "Princess Samantha, would you like to take a walk before we get some breakfast?" Dan offered, and gave his hand.

"Sure, I'd like to walk." Sam took his hand, and they're holding hands while walking around the castle.

Dan gave a look at Danny, and then he smiled evilly. Danny shot him a glare.

*****

Sam just fixed her hair in her room, and she get out of her room.

"Sam." Danny called.

"Hey, Danny,"

"Well…" Danny managed to say. "I think you're busy today…"

Sam blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry, I missed to visit you and the garden, Dan kept begging me to accompany him, so…" Sam said—her face is full of guilt.

"Nah, I'm okay." Danny said, he held Sam's hand and kissed it, and then he smiled.

Sam's blushed, she pulled her hand away. "I'd better go, a lottery will be start in a minute." She said, and then she ran to dining room, without knowing that Danny looked at her with sad eyes.

_Seems that you're interested with Dan, Sam…_

Everyone chattered, wondering who will be the (lucky) princess to be Dan's date.

Dan entered the room with her usual king outfit, and now he wore his small crown, an elegant one, but it's different than other crown—it's in black, and white color, instead of gold and red ones. Probably its real gold covered with pearl and hematite, because it's shiny than the usual ones

"Ladies, here we go, it's time to get the lottery to win who will get a dinner with me." Dan chuckled, while all princesses gave a happy sigh.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"But, I think we're not doing an usual lottery, we changed the plan, to make it harder." Dan continued. "The first princess who gives me a gem which perfectly matched her is the winner." Dan smiled. "The ones, who give me the wrong gem, should be going back to their kingdom within two days."

Everyone chattered, and some started to look around. They probably didn't even know what gem perfectly matched them.

"Is it?" Paulina walked to Dan, with holding a diamond gem, which she found on the table nearest to her.

"Unfortunately, not." Dan smiled, and then he turned his head to Danny. "Better someone give me one in a minute, or someone would be in a big trouble." He murmured.

Sam heard it. She better find one before Danny is doomed. She quickly found an amethyst gem on ceiling. She ran up to stairs nearest the gem, and grabbed it. By it, she caught attention. She just ran downstairs and gave it to Dan. "Here's your gem." And yes, she does know which gem perfectly matched her.

Dan smiled nervously. "You won."

And everyone but Dan, Sam and Valerie groaned. Yes, Danny is included.

*****

"Why don't you eat the steak?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh—so that's why you're—"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Dan couldn't stop feeling awkward; there's just him and her alone, eating a special romantic dinner with candlelight and violin in the next room, being stared by the musicians over the giant glass window.

_Every princess must have planned a Samantha Victoria Manson murderer, but at least Paulina will back within two days…_

"I'm… sorry." Dan managed to say.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm… not a romantic person and this dinner might be boring, and I'm not an interesting person like my brother, Danny."

Sam chuckled. "Don't worry. Here; helicopter comes to your mouth!" Sam took a fork of carrot from her salad.

Dan laughed. "I'm not a kid, and I hate carrot."

"You just say you're a kid by saying you hate carrot." Sam laughed.

"Fine." Dan muttered. He ate the carrot, and after he munched, they both laughed.

Sam stopped laughing. _It's my first time laughing together with Dan… and somehow, I feel this feeling just like when I laughed together with Danny… is it because they're twins? I don't think so…_

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she lied.

Dan blinked, but he knew what to do. "Here, it's delicious! This is my favorite cake!" Dan took a fork of tiramisu cake.

Sam stared at him, but then giggled and ate it. "You're sooooooooo nicey, m' King." She joked.

"Shut up, I rarely am acted like this." He mumbled, but then smiled.

"Oh—so I'm the first princess who being fed by you? I'm touched." Sam joked, with admitting that she's the lucky princess, luckier than the princess in Disney Channel.

"You better are."

They both laughed, once again, without realizing that Danny stared at them in jealousy.

* * *

another pointless chapter T_T enjoy


	4. I'll Wait For You

Devilchild93- Well, it ended up too many stories for Lilacs -wants to read it so badly-

And thanks for reviews |D

* * *

_Five years old Dan searched his candies, but he couldn't find it in his pocket. "No way, my candies gone!"_

_Heard it, the same age Danny ran downstairs to his twin younger brother. "Here, take mine." He gave him his lollipop. He smiled, and grinned after saw his brother's expression._

_"But, isn't it your last candy? Mom wouldn't give us some more until tomorrow!"_

_"No worries, I already have enough."_

_Dan smiled, as he took the lollipop. He hugged his brother. "Thank you, Danny. You're a great brother. I love you."_

_Danny hugged him back. "You're welcome, Dan. I love you too."_

And in the reality, Dan opened his eyes with tears, caused by childhood memory dream.

*****

The (huge) dining room in the morning seems usual. Room filled with giggle, music, delicious food, and some flirting from some princesses to Dan. Sam twitched, and then she moved her eyes direction to Valerie and Tucker, as she drank her orange juice. _Strange couple, they are!_ Just three days after their met, and they've planned a big wedding next year!

Talking about wedding… _where's Danny? I've never talked to him again since the afternoon before the dinner with Dan! Oh, thanks for Dan, he made his servant as busy as I am. These eight days wasted already_. Sam decided to go to the garden to meet her friend, and she does so.

"Wait!" A voice called behind her. "Princess Samantha, where are you going?"

"Call me Sam." Sam muttered. "And is that your business? Ever went a romantic dinner date once with me doesn't mean you have to watch every single move of mine. Why don't you care those bitchy princesses?" _Fuck it, I sounded like a jealous girl._

Dan chuckled. _Well, well, she does sound like a jealous girl. Do I make improvement? _"I just am wondering if you're looking for my assistant, gardener, escort, and servant." He smirked.

"You forgot the 'brother' word." Sam glared.

Dan blinked. "Who told you that?"

"Who cares?" Sam muttered. "Perhaps I'm the only princess who knew that Dan Amity Fenton's servant, Daniel Amity Fenton, is a twin brother of Dan Amity Fenton, who was older few minutes than the king himself, and being envied since he has longer name."

"He told you I envy him for having a longer name?"

"No, it was my thought."

Dan smirked. "Oh, and you probably also thought how nice I am, for gave multiple jobs as he wanted, to keep on his life from the nightmare nine years ago, when my parents get killed and my sister gone. You have no idea how I laughed because he failed to clean the top window and fell from this castle, which is 50 meters tall."

Sam stared at him weirdly. _How could he said them with such that expression? He probably has no heart. Stupid me for thinking he's nice after the dinner of him and I!_ "You just broke my mood." She muttered.

Dan pouted.

Sam burst out laughing. "What the hell is wrong with your face? Crap, you look cute!"

"Crap?" Dan muttered. "Call me handsome."

Sam tried to stop laughing, and she realized something. "Damn, you took my time!" She muttered, as she ran off to the garden.

"Wait! Princess, wait!"

Meanwhile, Danny was watered the flowers horribly, and he decided to stop as he thought her water would make the plants dead. He was feeling miserable that in two days, Sam has to go back to her kingdom and these eight days weren't spent nicely, since the jealous Dan made two of them were too busy to see each other.

"DANNY!"

Danny turned around, and he saw a beautiful princess who wore a beautiful dark purple and black dress (read: Sam). She ran to him fastly and tackle-hugged him, with a big grin on her beautiful face. "Hi."

Danny laughed. "Just for say it?"

Sam blushed. "God, I didn't see any mud here." Sam blinked.

"Well, the mud covered by grass." Danny said. "I have to change my outfit or if any princess saw me like this, I'm doomed."

Sam giggled. "I am."

"You don't wish to be called princess." Danny chuckled, as he took Sam's clean hand and kissed it, and stared onto her eyes.

Sam blushed greatly, pulled her hand away and stood up. She gave him her hand to help him stand up, and he took it. "You have to change your outfit in your room? I'm with you."

"You want to see me naked?" Danny blinked.

"NO!" Sam exclaimed. "I have to talk to you but… well if you mind having a princess in your room while you change your outfit then… I'll wait in front of your room." She blushed again.

"That's okay." Danny grinned. "You can close your eyes when I'm changing; you don't want to see me naked anyway." He teased.

Sam giggled.

*****

"You know? In the first place, I was too lazy to answer Dan's invitation as a friendship oversleep party with some kingdoms, but now I'm glad I attended this, that makes me able to meet you." Sam smiled, as she closes her eyes. Probably she's bored waiting Danny to change his outfit, he have to clean himself from mud with wet towel. "But why just for princesses?"

"I'm glad too." He smiled, as he took his outfit from his wardrobe. "Actually, there's an invitation for all princes last month. You don't know? I heard there's a prince from same Kingdom as you."

"Oh." Sam replied shortly, as she blushed. "That was my brother… I guess I forgot it."

Danny gave her a small chuckle. "Well, you've told me about him, a nice gentleman and all… I'm jealous."

Sam laughed.

Danny finally dressed as he turned around to Sam to say, 'I'm done!', but he froze as he look at her, she has beautiful face as her amethyst eyes closed.

"Danny?"

Sam didn't open her eyes until a couple of lips met hers. Both of them unaware of a couple of invisible emerald eyes stared at them with miserable expression, and few seconds later, as Danny pulled her away, the owner of emerald eyes nowhere in the room.

"WAH, I'M SORRY!" Danny exclaimed. "I-I didn't mean to… I…" Danny turned his head away, and he fastly hid under his bed. "A-a servant kissed a princess in his room was too _rude_, I-I know. K-king told me it was a shame… _anathema._" He blushed.

"Danny! Come on, I'm okay." Sam pulled him. "I… well… I actually like it." She blushed.

"R-really…?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled.

"I… well… I love you." Danny gulped. "I know I'm not supposed to say that since… well… you're princess… and I can't marry anyone forever unless I want to leave this Kingdom forever… and… we're just _friends…_" He said nervously.

"So… wait, what you said? Can't marry anyone forever unless you want to leave this kingdom?" Sam blinked.

"Y-yeah that was a rule in almost every kingdom… well, before Dan being a King, there's no such that rule…" Danny gulped. "And I still can't leave this kingdom… so many good memories… about my family… yeah."

Sam stared at him weirdly. She doesn't even know that was such a rule like that, since in her kingdom, servants are allowed to married, as long as they worked normally. "I understand what you feel… and I'll wait until you can."

Danny blinked. "What?"

"I'll wait until you can leave this kingdom, after it we'll visit your parents grave, Dan wouldn't kick anyone's out if it's from another kingdom." Sam smiled. "I just want to marry with you."

Danny blushed. "A king has interest with you, but you'd prefer his servant?"

"Because I can." Sam kissed him.

*****

Dan was in a bad mood today, and it almost scares the entire princesses with his expression. Everyone tried to make him in good mood, but no one can. _Damn!_ He swore, without saying it.

Danny walked to him. "Your majesty, my King, Sir Tucker wants to talk to you face-to-face." He said.

Dan glared at him. "Sure, I'll meet him one hour from now."

"But king—"

"DON"T YOU DARE!" Dan shouted. "He has to wait since he made me to see your face, which was identical to mine!" Dan glared. "It pissed me off!"

"I-I'm sorry, my King." Danny bowed his head to him. _Well, everything made him pissed, actually… like having no candies. I wonder what's wrong with him. _"Well… if there's something I can do for you—"

"Yeah, only one; DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME FOR TONIGHT AGAIN!"

"U-understand." Danny gulped, as he fled to another room.

"Hey." Sam muttered. "Do you have to put all of your anger to your lovely brother?"

"Hello, my princess." Dan changed his mood all of sudden. "What do you want?"

"To tell you that Tucker planned a big engagement party next month. Your voice is loud enough to make him hear you, and because I wanted to talk to you something, I told him just enjoy his time with my best friend, and I'm telling you about this." Sam muttered.

"Want to say love?" Dan grinned.

"No."

Dan sighed, as Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to ask you why you're so rude to your own brother."

"Mind other's business, my prince." Dan hissed. "Besides, he's the one who told me to do that."

"Liar, I know you hate him, but please change your attitude to him and excluding him about your stupid rule that say he can't—"

Sam interrupted by Dan's cold lips. Her eyes went wide.

PLAKK!

She slapped him after pushed him away. "H-how dare you! I HATE YOU!" She ran away.

"Wait, princess!" He fastly followed her behind, but Sam wasn't like the other princesses, her strength was great, even a knight would be beaten up by her. He decided to use his power—fly. And what he got? He grabbed Sam's arm.

Sam turned around with her rare tears.

Dan hugged him. "I-I'm sorry… I wouldn't do that again… I... hate it when you talking about Danny…"

Sam's eyes widened. _His voice sounds like he's suffering… What's wrong, Dan? Is something happened?_ "…I wouldn't forgive you…"

"Please…"

"…Until you tell me the truth, what's wrong with you and Danny."

* * *

...yes, Dan cried over candies

Well, actually I can make this chapter longer, but I ended up left this as cliffhanger 8D I looove them

See ya next chapter! It will be very soon with next chapter of Unwanted Engagement! ... I love reviews ;_;


	5. Truth

...Does anyone miss me? D: guess not XD well, let's go back to our story. Well, before this, please check my poll out! (for next story after I finish this xD)

**disclaimer: _I... I don't own... I don't own Danny Phantom!! Is it enough...? IS IT? D:_** _***cries* I WISH I OWN DP!! (but it would be messed up if I did)**_

And I'm late to say this... But to Michael Jackson, may you rest in peace in other world, far, far away than here, and have a nice rest... :C Sometimes I forgot that he already is gone O.o

_**

* * *

  
**_

Truth

_"…Until you tell me the truth, what's wrong with you and Danny."_

*****

_I can't believe it—I have a power that no one has! I just like a ghost! And I even can walk out of my room without using the door. Well, of course I have to learn more. Daddy will be proud of me! I have to tell this to Danny! And then, I remember he promised to play with me. I walked to my beloved garden. Danny, my only brother, already waited for me. "Catch me if you can!" He said, as he ran off._

_I giggled, and ran after him._

_Danny was a great brother. If he compared with me, the selfish one, he was nice, generous, and selfless. I love him. And sadly, everyone thought the same._

_Danny called by Dad. He waved a goodbye-wave and left. I hid in brushes and giggled, hoping Danny would find me. And a minute after it, I heard some gardeners talked about us. I don't remember the exact words that he said, but I'm sure they talked about Danny was better than me. Well, I was agreed with them in the first place, even though I felt a bit annoyed._

_I snuck to the room where Dad and Danny talked with. I want to know what they are talking about. It was rare that Dad asked him to talk alone. I heard he talked about garden, kingdoms, parties, and sixteenth birthday. And I heard a, "Danny, you're the only one I can rely on about kingdom, even though you're still this young. Jazz is a girl, and Dan is… you know, I doubt he was the one who'd be perfect. But you, you're a gentleman. And I think you're the one who will be the king after me." He smiled._

_It totally attacked my heart._

_Danny seems blushed. "I don't know about this, dad—"_

_And then, they realized that I were spied them. I ran to my room, and locked the door. I don't want to be in Danny's room for tonight._

_I stayed until midnight. My parents, my sister, and my brother already slept. I grinned as stared to the hall. I walked to my parents' room. They are slept. Dad slept with his usual goofy face, holding a teddy-bear instead of my mom. And mom really deep in her sleep, makes me wonder how to, when Dad slept next to her loudly. I smiled. I held my hand right to them, and shoot a light shock. It worked for human, for my surprise…_

_They are died. I have no expression on my face. I'm sure. I laughed few minutes after I killed them. And unfortunately, my sister saw it. She screamed, interrupt my laugh._

_"DAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She cried "YOU DID THIS? I DON'T BELIEVE IT, YOU'RE A MURDER! I NEVER TEACH YOU TO DO THIS!"_

_I stared her in anger. "Oh yeah, and you never teach me how to do this, huh?" I raised a hand to her, and in a second, she gone. I guess I gave a wrong spell. But hell, she's gone anyway._

*****

"And… that's it."

Sam stared to Dan, disbelief painted on her face. "Are you… for real?" She asked, dumbfounded. He nodded, and sighed. Sam stepped back. "You're—"

"I even couldn't believe I did it that time!" Dan screamed to her, but he wasn't angry.

"And… what about Danny…?"

"He was shocked; it needs few weeks for him to recover back. He asked me a lot of jobs to do, and I gave him." Dan answered. "But really…" Dan stared to her eyes, walked right to her as close as he can. "I want those happy moments with my family back."

Sam stepped back. "Okay, but—…" She stepped back, and she bumped to Danny, the one who they both didn't realize that he was there for a long time. She turned around to him. Her mouth gaped, so do Dan.

"… Say goodbye to your servant." And it was his last word before he left, and his King screamed calling him, and his girlfriend ran after him.

Dan fell down to the floor with his knees.

*****

"Danny!" Finally, Sam caught him.

"S-Sam—I-I can't believe it…" Danny tried to speak. His sweats already flood over his skin. He tried to manage his fast breath. "He… he betrayed me… he betrayed my parents… he betrayed my sister… that bastard… HE KILLED MY PARENTS JUST FOR KING'S CHAIR!" Danny screamed, his tears fell from his icy blue eyes. "He… he's not my brother… not anymore…"

"Danny, he's your brother!" Sam shook him. "He loves you! He needs you! He missed every moment he spent with you!"

"He wasn't—don't tell me you're in his side…" Danny faced her.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, you're not, but you sure chosen him, the king, the Mr. So perfect that no one knows he stopped pee on his bed at 10, the ones who can't dance and afraid being alone with a girl, than me, the worker of multiple-jobs and took it because wanted to forget all the pain and can't leave this kingdom I live here for fifteen years just for marry a girl, right?!" He said angrily. Sam couldn't even recognize him, _he was different._

PLAKK! Sam slapped him right on his left cheek. Her tears flood on her amethyst eyes, and fell one by one. She stared hard to him. "I swear, Danny, you're an idiot!" And then, she ran off.

"Sam!"

She doesn't know where to run; she just followed her feet. She ran to Garden, Pool, outdoor Dance room, and stopped in backyard. She was sure Danny couldn't follow her anymore. A couple of feet walked right to her, stepped on grass, which made her turned around to see. He wasn't Danny. Neither was he Dan. "You're…"

* * *

BAI, review, please. I know this short, but this is an important chapter ;-;


	6. Something That Must Be Done

Samantha Pamela Manson was kidnapped.  
In a day, the princesses from the other ninety nine kingdoms have left  
to their own places in fear of being kidnapped. And for The Kingdom Of  
Mansons, people were raging and made protest outside the Amity Castle,  
wanting their princess back.  
"Give us back our pincess!"  
"I cannot believe that the security of this kingdom is too low! And I  
cannot believe Princess Samantha ever come to this kind of place in  
the first place! And I want my princess back!"  
"We cannot forgive this! We wouldn't forgive this if you wont get our  
princess back!"  
Ah… Princess Samantha…  
The lady in black who almost always had that frowning lips in her face  
when facing her Dear Mother… the down-to-earth princess whom was  
antisocial, yet was loved by everyone because of her personality that  
always think that herself and the people in the lowest caste of human  
rank are the same… was kidnapped for about over six hours ago.  
It was when a maid cleaned the tables on the backyard, she suddenly  
saw Sam ran into the backyard crying. When the maid was about to go to  
talk with Sam, an old man with white hair and beard appeared out of  
nowhere. That old man wore a black cape that covered every inch of his  
body. And in a glance, he took Sam and disappeared all of sudden.  
Though the maid didn't see his face, she was sure that the old man was  
Vladimus Plasmius—the first rank on every kingdom's black list, and  
the evil wizard who uses his black magic to do as his please.  
At first, nobody believes what the maid said. The last appearance of  
Vladimus Plasmius was seventeen years ago, one day after the birth of  
the twin Fenton. But there were three other maids who witnessed the  
exact same thing when they were cleaning the windows in the third  
floor.  
-0-0-0-  
Dan sit on his couch. He cannot move a bit.  
Danny's gone. Sam's gone. His parents already died ten years ago. His  
sister was gone just a minute after his parents left this world. And  
the rest of his servant already evacuated to someplace else.  
And now, he was all alone. Just like ten years ago, before he became a  
king. Nobody notices him. Even Danny. How could Danny took a minute of  
his life to care about Dan like he used to? Danny already knew that  
Dan betrayed him for so long.  
Now, what to do?  
"AAAAARRRGHHH!"  
Dan screamed. Too frustated to be calm. Screamed, screamed, and  
screamed. And he did it as he pleased, knowing that nobody will hear  
him. Nobody will notice.  
Seconds to minutes he spent. All of sudden, the glass of the window  
cracked. The mug broken. The photos which were hung on the wall, fell.  
He raged so much that he let his powers out unconsciously.  
He stopped screaming. His throat's all dry. But in exchange, he cried.  
Tears fell on his cheek.  
He was too tired. He thought everything he did out of his selfishness  
could cure the pain he bear. All he wanted is just to top his older  
brother. All he did was just give everything he had to reach his  
goals—even if it had to make him to use his powers who was unknown to  
everyone.  
But now he knows. It all useless. Now the brother who he always hate,  
gone. The brother who always be his victim of selfishness, now is in  
nowhere he knew. And now Dan just didn't know how much he needed him.  
"AAAAAAAAARGGGHH!"  
Not only his voice came back, he let his beam out incontrollably.  
Everything in the room was destroyed. And he didn't even care. Even  
after he passed out.  
-0-0-0-  
"What kind of joke is this?"  
Danny muttered, while wondering around the forest with no direction.  
He didn't know where to go, so he just let his feet to walk wherever  
they wanted to. At first, he wanted to go after Sam. But seemed like  
he lost her and mistakenly went to the forest he didn't know.  
But he cannot help his situation—about over six hours he wandered  
around the forest, and he was tired. He was hungry. Thirsty. You name  
it. Yet, he cannot find any river nor a tree with full of fruits.  
Working for her younger brother as a servant seemed easier than all of  
this.  
He sat on a large stone to take some rest for a minute. He sighed. He  
rubbed his face where Sam slapped on. And now he regretted why he  
should speak like that to her. He was sure that he was mad at Dan, so  
why Sam's all to be blamed?  
Well. All he wanted is just a place to burst out his anger. And that  
was unlucky for Sam to be in the wrong place in the wrong time, with  
the wrong person.  
Danny sighed. Every mixed emotions, all the headache. He cannot take  
it all in a time.  
And suddenly, his tears came and roll upon his cheek.  
He needed his late parents. He needed his long-lost sister. He needed  
Sam. He was afraid he cannot went through all this, after knowing the  
whole story that been over teen years ago.  
And he cannot believe, he needed Dan. The other him. The person who'd  
always spent minutes in his life with. The person who had the same  
blood through his veins. The little brother who he thought always need  
a help, and in exchange, he did everything Dan wanted, hoping that the  
old Dan will come back and smile again.  
He cannot help it. Though Dan was the bastard who did all of this and  
made him become like this, he's still his brother. Again, he was still  
the other him.  
When his stomach growled again, he found a small house made of woods  
ten metres away. With all he had, he went to the small house, hoping  
that there's somebody home and is kind enough to let him have some  
bread and a glass of water.  
When he was about to knock on the door, the door already opened  
itself. And from the inside, came a beautiful woman with orange brown  
hair.  
"… Jazz…?"  
-0-0-0-  
Dan's finally awake. His head hurted so much. Maybe he hit his head, he thought.  
He was fully awake when he looked around. His room is in total mess.  
And it took him some seconds to realize that it was his own fault. He  
frowned.  
But then, he finally realized something.  
He had some 'superpowers'. Ghostly powers.  
"Everyone said, if we have a power no one else has, we should spend it  
for other humans. But I think it's useless. Why should we save  
someone's butt if we can use it to become the highest human in the  
world?"  
Fuck that shit. He wouldn't listen to stupid, evil-plotting quotes he  
made on his own years ago. And in fact,  
Now's the time he has to use his powers to save somebody else. To save  
his beloved ones, for the very first time.

* * *

OMG, I'm totally sorry for the error yesterday. I gave my all to post my fiction from mobile phone yesterday (but I used the regular site), but it seemed that the WHOLE chapter turned into one paragraph. OH WELL WHO NEEDS PARAGRAPHS ANYWAY?! WHAT IS PARAGRAPH, HOW DO I PARAGRAPH?!

mkay. sorry.

and this sucks! I can hardly post some new chapters of my fictions due to no-internet-ness. mkay.. enjoy this, please c:

btw, I listened to Kagamine Rin - Aku No Musume and Kagamine Len - Aku No Meshitsukai while writing this fic. ohGodwhy, though the player was set to randomize. and after both of the song finished, I played Riguretto No Messejji in purpose to edit the part of Dan's melancholy.

well, that's all, I think. bye!

Danny Phantom (c) if it was me, there'll totally be the seventh season airing right now!


End file.
